


How You Like It

by lionessvalenti



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Memories, Teasing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal didn't want to know what Elizabeth was into sexually, but Elizabeth is curious what Peter would have said if he had been. Set in the same 'verse as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/96654">This is Our Love Story</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Lefaym.

The TV was on, but Peter wasn't paying attention. How could he have forgotten that his anniversary was coming up? All right, he knew how. He'd been preoccupied with the Dutchman case and with Neal. Things had been more hectic than usual. Odds were, Elizabeth would be exasperated, but understanding. However, he still felt bad about last year. He wanted to make it up to her and do something special. But what?

"You look like you're thinking pretty hard there," Elizabeth said as she joined him on the sofa. "Anything I can help with?"

Peter snapped out of his daze and smiled at her. "It's nothing." He couldn't exactly ask her about this without also mentioning that he'd completely forgotten about their anniversary. "Just something Neal said."

"What did he say?"

"It's... well, it was..." Peter took a deep breath. There had to be something else that could be on his mind. "We got on the topic of you and he asked what you were into. I may have jumped to the conclusion that he meant... sexually. He wasn't, and we moved on."

A slow grin spread across Elizabeth's face. "What if he had been? What would you have said?"

"Nothing! I wouldn't have told him anything." Even if he'd had any interest in telling Neal about Elizabeth's sexual preferences, how in the world would he have explained them?

"No?" She leaned closer to him and kissed his ear. She pulled back only an inch and said in a low voice, "You wouldn't have told him about how much I love it when you strip me down and get me on my hands and knees?"

She was teasing him and Peter knew it. He licked his lips and shook his head. "Wouldn't have come up."

Elizabeth hoisted herself up and over Peter's lap so she was straddling him. Her hands roamed freely over his chest, rubbing against his soft cotton tee shirt. "What about when I'm down there, and I'm begging you piss on me? I love it when you do it on my shoulders, and it gets my hair, and there's pee running down my back and getting in my ass. It's so hot, and it's dirty."

"Honey," Peter mumbled, resting his hands on her hips. His cock was starting to perk up, and his arousal was blooming throughout his body. After so many years of it being an important fixture in their sex life, even though he still didn't quite understand it, Elizabeth piss fetish turned him on. It was part of her, and it turn, it was a part of him.

"I love it when you piss on my face," she said, tilting her head so she could kiss along his jaw. "There's something about the way it feels hitting my cheek and the scent is so strong. And then it gets in my mouth. I love the way you taste, you know that?"

Peter grunted in response. He slid his hands beneath the back of her shirt to get in direct contact with her skin.

Elizabeth kissed him, warm and slow, and she bit his lower lip, pulling on it as she sat back, stretching it for a moment before she released. "You remember that time last summer when we were out in the garden, and I held it too long? For all the time I wet myself on purpose, I didn't mean to do it that time."

He sucked in a breath and nodded. "You were wearing those little white shorts."

"You didn't say anything. You just watched as I stood five feet away from the back door and peed myself. It hurt from holding it too long, and it felt good, but the best part was that you were watching. Observing. I don't know that I'd ever felt so sexy, knowing that you weren't looking away."

"I love watching you," Peter said, gripping her body tighter.

She ground herself against his cock, and he groaned. She laughed. "Remember what you did next? When I was done, and dripping, and standing in that puddle."

"I remember. Tell me."

"You grabbed me and shoved me up against the door and you opened up my soaked shorts, and you shoved your hand down in my underwear. You had all your weight pressed up against me and I couldn't move as you fingered me. You couldn't even wait to get inside."

He could have, but he hadn't wanted to. He'd wanted her right then, with her wet panties and sun-warmed skin, with the breeze blowing around them. It had been a beautiful day.

Elizabeth kissed him again. "When you're working late, and I'm home by myself, I think about that. I get in the shower and I don't turn the water on. I just get on my knees and jerk off, thinking about how good that felt. Wetting myself, when I was already so hot, and being wanted by you like that. Remember how after I came, you put your wet fingers in my mouth and made me clean them? I think about that until I come and piss all down the insides of my thighs. I don't turn the shower on when I'm done. I just keep touching myself until it's dry."

Peter knew she sometimes didn't clean up when she masturbated. So many times he'd come home late, and end up with his face between her legs, and he could smell the dried urine on her skin. He loved that subtle sign that she'd been touching herself while he was gone, and she still wanted more. She still wanted him and she wanted his mouth on her.

He swallowed hard. "Are you holding now?"

Her fingers brushed against the sensitive spot on his throat, just above his collarbones, and he shuddered. "What do you think?" she asked, her voice light and teasing.

"We should take this upstairs. How do you feel about taking a shower?"

"I'd love one."

There was a time when he could have stood and picked her up at the same time, but his back wasn't what it used to be. Instead, Elizabeth climbed off of him, admiring the shape of his erect cock through his plaid pajama bottoms as he got up.

Peter turned out the living room lights and followed his wife upstairs. He could worry about their anniversary in the morning.


End file.
